Dystopia
by i beat the dragon
Summary: Book 7 AU. 'A dystopia, that's what this place has become; a complete and utter mess.How could this all happen within the two years I have been locked up in Voldemort's dungeon'


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**I had to write a story for English class about a dystopian society. We were allowed to use made up characters so I wrote one about Harry Potter. So I decided to put it up on fanfiction.**

**This story is cannon up until the battle scene in Deathly Hallows, and then it becomes AU.**

Dystopia

'A dystopia, that's what this place has become; a complete and utter mess.' Harry thought to himself, looking around at his surroundings for the first time in years. 'How could this all happen within the two years I have been locked up in Voldemort's dungeon?

_Flashback_

_It was clear to Harry that they were outnumbered by the Death Eaters. The grounds of Hogwarts were littered with the dead body of so many teachers and fellow students. The chance of the Light winning this battle was slim to none. None of the spells that Harry tried to cast seemed to be working against Voldemort. No matter what he tried, Voldemort never died. There was a loud shout behind him and a flash of red light. Harry spun around at the commotion. Within that second, the spell hit Harry sending him into the voids of darkness. _

_He woke up to a bitter cold wind and complete darkness. After trying to find a way out, of what he figured out to be some sort of prison cell, he slumped to the floor in despair. _

'_How did I let myself get into this mess?' Harry wondered. 'Why wasn't I paying enough attention to my surroundings? Moody would have been disappointed in me. "Constant Vigilance" he would have said.' _

_Harry grew sad at the thought of the man who risked his life to keep him safe. He had died for Harry to have a chance to escape the Death Eaters and Voldemort only to be captured a few months later._

_After what seemed like hours to Harry, a dim light filled the room. Looking up at the source of the light, Harry could see an outline of a man. As the man got closer one thing became clear to Harry as he looked up to see a pair of glowing crimson eyes, he had been captured by Voldemort. _

_After two years of being tortured daily by the Cruciatus curse, surprisingly he wasn't insane from it yet, and being tested on with multiple painful potions, Harry finally found a chance for him to escape. One of the more stupid of the Death Eaters was returning Harry back to the dungeon after a day of torture and testing. Fortunately for Harry, he forgot to put the spells keeping Harry from escaping and having control of his magic back on the tiny cell. Harry realized this after only a few moments and decided to take advantage of this rare opportunity. Harry crept up to the main level of the manor and, narrowly evading Death Eaters on patrol, escaped into the world and apparated to Diagon Alley. _

_Looking around, Harry could not believe the sight that he saw. _

_End of Flashback_

Diagon Alley was definitely not the way he remembered last. The buildings were almost all destroyed in some sort of manner. The streets were so empty he could hear the sound of his quiet breathing. Suddenly, Harry saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Harry turned to see a flash of red and then felt something squeezing him tightly. He panicked for a moment, thinking that it was the Death Eaters trying to recapture him before their Lord found out he was gone, and then he realized that it was someone was hugging him.

"Ginny?" Harry asked almost certain that the person hugging him was her.

"Oh Harry, are you okay? You have been missing for two years. We all thought you were dead. After you were hit by that stunner we were certain that we would never see you again." Ginny said, starting to cry.

"I've missed you to Ginny. What's happened to this place? Where are the others?" Harry asked, concerned for his friends.

"Oh Harry, everything has changed. Now that He is ruling all of England, all of Europe for that matter, everything is so different. Hermione and all of the other Muggleborns have been captured and taken to a prison. No one knows what is going on in there and we have never seen them again." Ginny stated, the distress was clearly heard in her voice. "The death eaters control the ministry now and He has overthrown the goblins. None of us can get our money out of our vaults. All the vaults in Gringotts can only be used by Him and the death eaters now."

"Why wouldn't you say his name? You have always said Vol-" "Stop!" Ginny screamed, throwing a hand over Harry's mouth, preventing him from finishing his sentence. "You can't say his name. It has a tracking spell. If you do they will able to apparate right here and recapture you."

"This is wrong." Harry exclaimed. "He shouldn't be able to do this to everyone. He shouldn't be able to control everyone like this!"

Meanwhile…

"What do you mean he escaped?" screamed an angry Voldemort. "How could he have escaped? There were magic suppressors on his cell and it was locked with multiple spells."

Voldemort used Legilimency on all of his Death Eaters. Finally he found the one who forgot to replace the spells on the cell.

"Crucio!" he screamed, the curse hitting the forgetful Death Eater. The man screamed in pain for what seemed like hours, until Voldemort let the curse go. "Avada Kedavra!" The green light hit the man. "Let that be a lesson for you" Voldemort said. "Now get ready. We have another battle to win."

Back To Harry

Ginny continued to tell Harry about all of the misfortune that had fallen on the Wizarding World when suddenly there was a static noise filling the air.

"What's that?" Harry asked. "That happens whenever He is about to speak. Just listen. He may know that you escaped already." Ginny replied.

"_Harry Potter I know that you have escaped. I challenge you to a duel where I will finally finish you off for good. If you are not at Hogwarts in one hour, I will kill every single person that is in my way until I find you." _The voice said, ending abruptly.

"Ginny, I have to fight. This is the only way I can finally get rid of him and the Wizarding World can be repaired." Harry said passionately.

"If you are going to fight then I am coming with you." Ginny replied.

Harry wanted to argue with Ginny but he knew that he would end up losing.

"All right, let's go."

Hogwarts 

Harry and Ginny arrived at Hogwarts to discover that they were not alone. The whole grounds had turned into a battlefield once more. The remaining Order members and other light people were fighting against the plethora of Death Eaters. Voldemort had not made his appearance just yet. After a few minutes, Voldemort appeared.

"So Harry Potter, shall we end this once and for all. Will you fight to the death or die pleading for your life like your mud-blood mother did?" Voldemort asked with a small evil smirk.

"My mother never begged for her life and neither will I." Harry said back.

"Very well" Voldemort replied. "Crucio!"

Harry did not move fast enough to miss the spell. Instead, it hit him straight on. Pain laced through his body but he ignored it and tried to stand up. "Expelliarmus" Harry shouted.

The spell missed Voldemort as he shouted out another curse. This time Harry managed to evade it. While the two kept throwing spells at each other, neither noticed as a dark shape approached them.

_Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater, although he only became one to protect his family from Voldemort. He was not cut out for the darkness involved in being a Death Eater. The things that they did were so violent that he couldn't take it anymore. He realized the only way to get out of this horrid lifestyle was for the Dark Lord to be destroyed. He decided that he was going to do just that._

"Avada Kedavra!" Draco shouted, the green light escaping from his wand. Voldemort realized that it was coming towards him a second too late. Although he tried to get out of the way, the spell hit him and he was dead.

'He is gone. I never have to deal with being a Death Eater ever again.' Draco thought. 'My work is done.'

Draco apparated away, not to be seen by anyone for years to come.

Harry stood there shocked at what had happened over the past minute. Never had he expected Draco Malfoy to come to his rescue and defeat Voldemort. Voldemort was finally dead. That simple sentence brought joy to everyone who heard it. The press wanted to give Harry all of the glory but he refused. Draco was the one who killed Voldemort. Draco saved them all. He was "the power the Dark Lord knew not".

**AN: Well that took a while. I hope my English teacher likes it. She only wanted half a page double spaced. Okay so it came to six pages when double spaced but that's still okay right? Anyways. Hope to update my other stories soon, but this one had to come first since she only gave us a day to write it.**


End file.
